Fairy Tail SpongeBob Parody: Pizza Delivery
by KAL0804
Summary: Natsu, Gray, and Happy are traveling to serve their very first Fairy Tail pizza.


_**This is a fanfic parody series. I do not own Fairy Tail or Spongebob.**_

_**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and SpongeBob is owned by Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P).**_

It was closing time at the FT restaurant, and Gray was waiting impatiently to go home. "Hurry up with those chairs, Natsu." Gray said. "It's after closing, and I'd like to go...home!" Natsu and Happy were cleaning the tables when suddenly, the telephone rang. "I got it! I got it! Coming!" Happy exclaimed as he raced for the phone, but Gray beat him to it. "Hello? Sorry sir, we're closed-" Gray was unable to finish before Makarov grabbed the phone from him.

"Hello there, FT Restaurant , how can I help you?" Makarov asked on the phone. "Pizza?" "Of course we have pizza." "Uh..? Master.." Gray began. "Our delivery boy will bring it right over." Makarov finished as he threw the phone away. "Master, we don't deliver." Gray said. "We don't deliver, but you do." Makarov replied as he shoved the pizza box at Gray. "Can't you just get Natsu to do it?" Gray asked. "Great idea. Take him with you." Makarov said as Natsu moved next to Gray with a smile. "That's not what I had in mind!"

Gray impatiently sat in the car as Natsu and Happy examined it. "Front end. Check. Antenna. Check. Bumper. Check. Bumper Sticker. Check." Happy uncapped the tire pressure and sucked some of the air and began to float slightly. "TIRE PRESSURE!" Happy shouted in a very high pitched voice. He then blew the air in Gray's face. "Check." Happy said in his normal voice. "Vehicle inspection complete! We're really making history here, Gray!" Natsu said excitedly. "That lucky customer, is going to get the first Fairy Tail pizza ever!" "Good." Gray grumbled. "Then you drive."

"I can't, I don't know how to drive." "Come on Natsu, it's just around the corner." "Well...yeah, but..." "Just try to drive it." "Well...okay." Natsu said nervously. "Wait, don't tell me." "Back it up." Gray tells him. "Huh?" Natsu asked. "Back it up." Gray repeated. "Right, back it out." Natsu said nervously as he tried to start the car. "Back it up!" Gray yelled. "Okay, okay." Natsu said. "Shift into reverse, Natsu!" Gray said. "Reverse? Oh yeah, reverse." Natsu nervously said as he tried to start the car again, but looked at the gear as if it were in Chinese. "BACK IT UP!" Gray yelled again, which made Natsu pull on the backward gear hard. "Backing up!" Natsu yelled as the car speed backwards. "Backing up!"

"Give me the wheel, Flame Brain! Give me the wheel!" Gray yelled as he tried to grab hold of the steering wheel. "Backing up! Backing up!" They then drove over a bumpy area with rocks and the car started spinning out of control.

The next morning, the car was still backing up into a desert. "Backing up. Backing up. Backing up. Backing up." Natsu continued saying. The car suddenly stopped with no fuel left. "Backing up."

"Well, you backed up." Gray said flatly. "And you know what, I think we're out of gas." He said as he pointed at the gas monitor in which the needle was pointed towards the empty sign. "And you know what else?" Gray said as he stepped out of the car. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"And you know what else else?" Happy added. "I think the pizza's getting cold."

"And the pizza's cold! Oh, the pizza's cold. Not the pizza! Oh, how can it get any worse?" Gray punched the car, causing the engine to start up again and it began driving away, leaving the three stranded. Happy flew to him.

"Well, we can still deliver it on foot."

The two angels began to walk along the road. Gray was constantly complaining about his feet hurting while Natsu and Happy began to sing.

" The Fairy Tail Pizza, is the pizza, for you and me. The Fairy Tail Pizza, is the pizza... "

"...And my feet are killing me." Gray grumbled as he suddenly tripped over Natsu, who was lying on the ground. "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"It's an old pioneer trick." Natsu explained as he rubbed the ground. "I read it in a book once."

"Flame Brain, this is no time for- Wait you can read?"

"Shh! It's working."

"What is it?"

"Truck! Sixteen wheels!" Happy pointed to the road where a truck with sixteen wheels was approaching. "Now I can show you how the pioneers hitchiked." Natsu walked to the middle of the road, wearing a cowboy hat, and began doing a weird dance while Happy was rattling spoons. Gray looked at them with a face that screamed, "WTF?"

"Oh my god, breakdancers!" The truck driver yelled as he honked his horn.

"Uh guys..." Gray realized that Natsu and Happy were not stopping and the truck approached closer. Gray grabbed them out of the way just as they was about to run him over.

The three continued to walk through the desert, where a strong wind was blowing. Natsu and Happy continued his pizza song. " The Fairy Tail pizza, is the pizza, for you and me. The Fairy Tail pizza, is the pizza, free delivery. The Fairy Tail pizza, is the pizza, very ta-asty. " Happy was suddenly blown away from the intense wind.

"Will you let go of that stupid pizza already?" Gray growled.

"I can't, it's for the customer."

"Who cares about the customer?"

"We do!"

"Well, I don't!"

Everything suddenly stopped and Natsu and Happy gasped. "Gray!" The wind started up again.

"Let go of the pizza!"

"No!" Happy ran over Gray, causing him to trip.

"Ow. Guys!" Gray grabbed Happy's legs as Natsu grabbed Gray. "Let go of the pizza!"

"No! It's for the customer!"

"Happy!" Gray saw that they were approaching a tornado. "Let go of the pizza!"

"Never!"

"Guys!" Gray looked down and saw that they were being lifted by the tornado. "Hang on to the pizza!" The tornado then spit them out and they both screamed as they all fell towards the earth. Luckily, Happy was able to use the pizza as a parachute, but Natsu and Gray landed hard on the ground. "Where's the road?" Gray looked around and saw that there was nothing but desert. "Where's the road? We're doomed!" Gray began to panic. "How are we gonna get home, which way do we go? What are we gonna do now, there's no road here!"

Happy landed and looked at a nearby rock. "I think town's this way."

"Oh, don't tell me. The pioneers?"

"That's right." Natsu said. "Moss always points to civilization."

"That way? That way there?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded. "So let me get this straight, you think that we should go that way?"

"Yep."

"Well then I'm going this way." Gray said as he began to walk the other way.

"Huh? Gray, wait! I don't think..."

"Trust me, I know where I'm going." In the other direction there was a city. The three continued to walk as Natsu and Happy continued their pizza song once again.

" The Fairy Tail pizza, is the pizza absolutivally. "

**Later**

" FAIRY TAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIL, PIZZA! IS THE PIZZA, YEAH, FOR YOU AND...MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "

What seemed like hours later, the three became slower, mainly because they became hungry. Soon enough, all of them were face first in the ground, completely and utterly exhausted. This was after Happy stopped singing, only letting out incoherent mutters. Gray raised his head up to grab Happy's. "Guys...we've got to eat something."

Happy let out a sigh on the ground, making a dirt cloud. "I heard in times of hardship, the pioneers would eat tree bark." Out of nowhere, he pulled out tree bark and, surprisingly, Gray was munching on it. "Wait, hold on...maybe it wasn't tree bark." Gray heard this and spit out the tree bark. "Maybe it was dirt, no grass..." "Give me the damn pizza!" Gray demanded, losing his patience and gaining the appetite for the pizza. Happy held the pizza to his body, practically squishing it. "Wait, I remember now! It was tree bark!"

Gray, as hungry as he was, was about to pounce on the Exceed. "Just give me the pizza!"

"No! We all promised that it was for the customer!" Happy argued once more. Gray came to the Exceed with an unnoticeable calm expression, acting as if he 'completely' agreed with Happy. "Your right..." Gray moved up closer to the pizza box, a plan in mind. "Maybe we all should 'check' on it," He winked when he said 'check', but Natsu was still clueless. "make sure it's A-Okay..."

"Well..." Happy was a bit unsure about this. Gray dared himself to try to at least open the box. "Just a small peek..." Before he could, however, Happy quickly closed it in fear. "Okay! It's fine!" He said quickly. Gray stopped him. "Hold on, I think I saw something." With a crap ton of luck, he opened the box to reveal a pizza with pepperoni and olives. "Wait. I was wrong, looks okay."

All of them hovered over the pizza with an unknown light on their faces. "Sure is a fine looking pizza..." Gray grinned. "Yeah..." Natsu droned. Gray pointed at the pizza. "What is that? Is that the cheese?" He asked, hearing Natsu's stomach grumble loudly. "Yeah..." Gray unknowingly smirked at Happy, who was licking his lips, very very hungry. "Ooh. Looks good, doesn't it?" As if to torture their hungry stomachs even more, the pizza, somehow someway, twinkled twice.

Then right there, Happy realized what he was doing. He gasped in realization, having it all figured out. "Wait a minute! I know trying to do Gray. I'M NOT LETTING YOU EAT THE PIZZA!" "Give to me, Happy!" Gray yelled back. "No!" "Don't make me take it away!" "GET AWAY!" Happy started to fly off with Gray hot on his trail. Meanwhile Natsu sat down or sprawled out on the ground, deciding to at least make themselves comfortable while Gray kept on chasing Happy.

"GET BACK HERE HAPPY! GIVE ME THE PIZZA!" Gray yelled once more. "NO!" "HAPPY!" "NO!" Gray, exhausted from hunger, began to slump and slow down, practically speed walking. "Happy...!" "NO!" Then the ice mage stopped, trying to catch his breath but failed since his stomach was on empty still. "W...wait..." But Happy kept on flying away as if Gray was still behind him. "NO!" Going in another direction... "NO!" Before heading back to the two, only to bump into Gray. "No!" He landed on his back, resulting to Gray looking at him his hands emitting ice. "I want that freaking pizza, Happy. You're gonna hand it over one way or another." "Look, guys. We're saved!" Happy claimed, but Gray was buying it. "Yeah, yeah sure, we're saved. NOW GIVE ME SOME PIZZA!" Gray demanded. Happy stood up, put down the pizza before jumping for joy. "No really, guys! We're saved! We're saved! We're saved! We're saved!"

Gray groaned, his ears having enough already. "Will you cut that out?!" Happy started to dance weirdly. "Saved, saved, saved, saved! Saved, saved, saved, saved! Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa saved!" "Saved, saved, saved, saved, saved, saved! Saved, saved, saved, saved, saved! Yeah, we are saved~" He ran up to what looked like a giant freaking boulder in the middle of nowhere. "Happy, come on! That's just a stupid boulder!" Gray called out.

"It's not just a boulder!" Happy said, tears coming to his eyes and he put his stubby arms on the boulder, as if he was giving it a hug. "It's rock. A rock! A ro-o-o-ck!" The Excced began to, fly to the 'rock' and manage to get to the top. "It's a big, beautiful, old rock! Oh, the pioneers used to ride these babies for miles on end! And it's in great shape." Happy sat down at the top and patted its flat top. Natsu got on as well.

"Will you forget the stupid pioneers?! Haven't you ever notice that there are none of them left?" Gray yelled. "That's because they were lousy hitchhikers, ate sticks, and took directions from moss! And now you're telling us, they thought they could drive-" The ice mage was interrupted when he was flattened like a pancake from...Happy and Natsu...driving the damn rock. "Rocks..." Recovering quickly as it was his second nature, he ran after it. "HOLD ON THERE, Flame Brain!" He yelled.

Back in town, Happy parked the rock in front of the customer's house, ready to deliver the pizza he or she ordered. Finally, it will be done. "I can't wait to see the look on our first customer's face." He said, hopping down the rock and rang the doorbell and a male customer with a red shirt on answered the door, looking down at Happy. "Congratulations, sir. Your first FT Pizza is here!" The Exceed gave the customer the pizza box who had a smile on his face. So far, so good.

"Thank you so much, I've dying for one of these. It..." The customer paused, feeling like something was missing from all of this. so, he asked the fatal question. "Where's my drink?"

Happy was now confused. Drink? He didn't hear about a drink. "What drink?" His smile was faltering. Not good.

Now the customer was angry. "My drink? My diet soda?! D-Don't tell me you forgot my drink!" Happy was checking the order slips again, making sure he didn't miss anything. It said nothing about a drink. "But you didn't order any..." Happy tried to explain. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT THIS PIZZA WITHOUT MY DRINK?!" The customer yelled, making Happy's eyes tear up and lips quiver. "Did you even once think of the customer? You call yourself a delivery boy WELL I AIN'T BUYING!" Natsu and Gray were watching it play out, flinching when the customer slammed the door in Happy's once happy face. Poor thing. They jumped down from the rock, looking at Happy's shaking self. "Happy? It's okay. Buddy?" Nastu asked softly, before Happy fell on the ground face first and started crying. His tears making a puddle in the middle of the street and decreased in size every time his inhaled.

"Happy?" Gray asked, the blue Exceed wailing as a response. Gray and Natsu looked at each other. Their expressions went from concerned to angry as Gray took the tear stained pizza box, went to the door along with Natsu, and pounded on it, making the customer open it again.

"Another one? Look, I told your little friend I ain't paying for that!" The customer angrily said.

"Well this one's on the HOUSE!" Gray countered, throwing the pizza at him while Natsu delivered a flaming knuckle sandwich as his special. Back with Happy, he was crying his head out when they came back. "Did he change his mind?" He asked. Gray and Natsu grinned.

"He sure did. Ate the whole in one bite." That made Happy smile again as he sprang up to his feet. "No drink?" "Nope. Come on, Happy. Let's go home." Gray suggested, going back to the top of the rock. Another smile appeared on Happy's face as he was pressing the imaginary gas pedal. "Are you kidding?" Happy told him. "We have just enough time to make it back to work!" He backed up and right there was the FT restaurant. "Work?" Gray asked meekly.

"...Aw, my aching feet..."


End file.
